The Chair
by sand1128
Summary: Auggie is handing the chair "down" to Logan and Michael. As he explains its significance, he talks about the 4 times he had Lucas sit and the one time Lucas had him sit.


"To some, this is just a tiny chair. To me? It's so much more. This chair played a huge part in my role as your mom's brother.

Grab a seat Logan…you too Michael… I'm going to tell you the legend of the chair. To quote your Uncle Zay? It's a great Rucas story. I'm going to tell you about the 4 times I made your dad sit in that chair and about the one time he made me sit in it.

It's important that you know all about that chair because you have sisters you will need to protect. Sisters that you might need to comfort. While your Dad has the shoe stealing covered… you guys are going to be the ones to make sure anyone is right for them."

Logan chimes in with "Dad said Emily Ann is not dating until she's 40"

Standing in the hallway, Lucas grins as he hears Auggie laugh "Yeah. Like that will happen. Emily Ann is just like your mom, which means she will likely meet the person of her dreams long before she is 40"

Lucas frowns at that comment but has to cover his mouth to contain his laughter when Logan repeats "40…4…0 and not a day before Uncle Aug. Dad and us? We won't allow it."

Auggie smirks "You keep thinking that way kid. Emily Ann and Hope are both going to be heartbreakers long before they are 40. They are gorgeous"

"Ewww…yuck. Don't say that Uncle Aug, you're talking about our sisters!"

Auggie laughs and begins his story…

I.

Riley came home from Texas an emotional mess. Oh, she tried to hide it from everyone but as her brother I knew the signs to look for. She also proclaimed to anyone within earshot that Lucas was now her brother. This alternately confused me, hurt me and infuriated me. I knew she had feelings for Lucas, real ones not brotherly ones. I am her ONLY brother she does not need any more! How did everyone miss what she was doing? How did her best friends not realize that she was sacrificing her happiness?

I texted Lucas and asked him to come over. As he sat in that chair I wanted to make sure he knew that a) I was her only brother b) no matter what happened he better not hurt my sister.

I wanted to tell him that Riley was lying…wanted him to know that she still really, really liked him but was putting everyone else's happiness before her own. Wanted to ask him how he felt about her. If he still really liked her and why we were still waiting for his moment & if he thought he would ever get a chance to have it. I couldn't do any of that. Riley would've killed me. I wanted to tell Lucas that if my sister cried over him? I would make him pay.

" _Riley is my sister. I'm her_ _ **only**_ _brother. and her_ _ **only**_ _brother is telling you whatever happens,_ _ **DON'T**_ _hurt my sister._ "

It took a long time before my sister was Smiley Riley again but when they came back from the Ski Lodge school trip, she was wearing the biggest smile. She told me all about her conversation with him and how he gave her a purple jellybean. Gotta hand it to your dad boys… that was a slick move. "

II.

London, England…. the possible new home of the Matthews? In the middle of freshman year… Grammy Topi was asked to manage the overseas office for her law firm.

I sent Lucas a text and asked him to come over. I needed to talk to him myself.

" _Take care of your sister for me. Make sure she stays Princess Dancing Sunshine. Don't let her get too far into Rileytown. If you need me, you call me… any time of the night or day. You call me… ok?" I stood up on my bed and gestured for him to stand as well. I grabbed his face "I promise Lucas. I will take care of her for you. Promise me you won't forget us?" I asked as I hugged him tightly._

" _How can I forget my first love and her amazing little brother?" he replied as his eyes filled._

" _We are pretty unforgettable, aren't we? I know we won't forget you and maybe someday,_ _ **WE**_ _will be brothers"_

" _I'd like that. I've always wanted a brother"_

" _Take care of Farkle for me too? He's like our brother… though I must admit, he never made Riley as giggly as you did._

 _He laughed and rested his head on mine "You let me know if anyone starts making her giggly ok?"_

Once Grammy Topi decided that we were staying in NY, I don't know who was more excited to tell your dad…. Me or your mom." Auggie pauses in reflection.

"Mom told me the story. He gave mom 12 roses… 11 real lavender roses and one yellow silk rose. Told her that they would be friends until the last rose died." Logan explains.

"He still does that…. every time he brings her flowers, one of them isn't real… he promises her that he will love her until the last flower dies. She keeps a few in each room of the house. He promised us that he will love us until the last star fades from the universe." Michael explains.

"That sounds like the Lucas I know" Auggie replies with a smile.

"He's always doing and saying things like that." Michael continues "he said that in the beginning of HS he had to keep his feelings about mom to himself for a few months. Now he says that he will never do that again. He wants the whole world to know how much he loves her. That she's always been the one for him, since Day 1, it's been her. He reminds us that she could have had other choices but she chose him anyway… even when he was being a jerk."

Auggie laughs.

"That sounds like your dad. Keeping quiet was not easy for him. Uncle Farkle was a huge help to your dad. Ask him to tell you about the emails your dad sent him."

"Dad sent emails to Uncle Farkle?" a slightly confused Michael asks.

"He wrote them to your mom but couldn't send them to her so he sent them to Uncle Farkle." Auggie explains

"Uncle Farkle played a big part in mom and dad finally getting together. He said that it was tough being best friends with both at that time. He wanted to lock them in a closet to make them talk. He got so angry, at one point, with dad that he pushed him" Logan explains.

"Can you imagine him doing that? Have you seen his pictures from that time? Can't believe he pushed dad. He also mentioned that he wanted to beat dad with a bag of jellybeans and a scale or at least shove them…. Aunt Smackle covered his mouth at that point. I think it's safe to say, he wasn't going to say a nice place" All three chuckle at the thought of Farkle pushing Lucas.

III.

"I've seen your dad happy, sad, angry, hurt but that was the first time I ever saw him broken. As mad as I was at him, my heart hurt for him. I wanted to kick his butt and give him a hug. Sometimes it's not easy being a brother… grandad used to say that "Friends talk and real friends listen" but brothers? We must "listen" for what's not said out loud. I knew your dad was hurting but I had to protect your mom first. I might love your dad like a brother but your mom is my priority. Don't get me wrong. I have no problem telling her when she's wrong" Auggie winks and raises his index finger to his lips "Shh… don't tell her I told you but she will be wrong on some occasions …. but she's my priority"

Logan looks up at his uncle and smiles "That's what dad says all the time. That we are his priority… that nothing in this world is more important to him than mom and us kids"

That time, I didn't have the chair out. He made me get it before he would start talking

"C'mon Aug, you know what chair. We can't have a serious conversation unless I'm sitting in that chair. It's our thing. So, get the chair so we can start moving past this" He folded his arms and stared at me until I got it from the closet.

When he started to speak, my heart hurt for him

" _I can't tell you how gut wrenching it is to look in a mirror and hate what you see. Aug, at that point, I hated everything about who I was. I was self-destructing and I didn't know it. Once it became apparent that I was out of control, the only thought I had was protecting her. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Auggie, if anything happened to your sister by my hand? I don't know that I would've survived. She's my everything and I would rather she hate me than risk hurting her" Lucas takes a deep breath and stares at his feet._

" _That's the thing, Lucas. You_ _ **DID**_ _hurt her. It wasn't with your fists & it wasn't even with your words… it was with your silence. Your favorite thing in the world is when you guys talk…hers too. Yet you silenced everything without any real explanation. That was just cruel. She had no idea why. I'm not going to lie, it hurt me too. Not just because you went back on your word about not hurting my sister but because you cut me out too without a word. Brothers don't do that Lucas."_

" _I was going to be the coolest uncle ever. The best brother in law too. How could I not be? My sister had found someone who worshipped the ground she walked on. Who loved her even when she was being goofy. Someone who wanted to be a permanent resident in Rileytown…. someone who loved her the way EVERY brother hopes his sister is loved."_

" _Aug… it is my greatest hope you can still be those things. I'm still that guy. I just lost my way a bit. I'm not asking anyone to forgive and forget… what I am asking for is everyone to remember who I was before all of this… who I will be again. I love your sister. I've loved her since 7th grade & I will love her forever…even if we don't get back together."_

IV.

I had been expecting his visit and pulled out the little chair. The chair was present for some of the most important moments that Lucas and I shared.

He smiled and laughed when I told him to take a seat.

"What's up, Lucas?" I can't help but feel a little weepy at the sight of him in that tiny chair. It was _funny when he was in 8_ _th_ _grade…. It's flat out comical now that he's in his 20's._

" _Man, does this bring back memories. I'm here to talk to you Aug about your sister. You have always been her protector…. her best friend…. the most important man in her life besides your dad. That's why I'm coming to you first. All those years ago, you made sure I knew that you were her_ _ **ONLY**_ _brother. Then when London almost happened we talked about you & I becoming brothers someday. I'm here today, to ask you for your blessing. I would like your blessing to marry your __**ONLY**_ _sister, my_ _ **ONLY**_ _love and for you & I to become brothers. Auggie Matthews? May I have your blessing to marry your sister?"_

 _I felt 10 feet tall… "Lucas, you have been the only guy to make my sister completely goofy. You have been the VP of Rileytown for the longest time. You dealt with my dad stealing your shoes and perhaps the biggest thing? You made sure that I was included every step of the way. You sat in that chair three times before and let me be Riley's protective brother. I know how much you love my sister and how much she loves you. Of course, you have my blessing Lucas." Lucas stood and moved to shake my hand…I took his hand and pulled him in for a hug._

" _Thanks, Auggie. I promise I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as she makes me."_

" _I know you will Lucas. Now let's go into the living room so I can watch my dad's head spin around when you ask him." I couldn't help but laugh at the expression that crossed his face._

"Did Grandpa freak out when Dad asked him?" Michael asks with wide eyes.

"No, he didn't. He did pretend to have a heart attack but Grammy Topi reminded him how much they liked your dad and how much he loved your mom. Grandpa was always a big Rucas shipper."

1.

The first time Rucas asked Auggie to sit…

I was beyond exhausted and looking forward to eating a quick dinner and going to bed. I didn't care that it was only 7 pm. I was tired and nothing was going to stop me from catching up on some much-needed sleep.

I slammed the apartment door shut and yelled "Dad- I'm home! I'm exhausted and planning to…" but my words died off when I turned from the door and realized that the chair was sitting in the living room. Puzzled, I walked to the chair just as my dad entered the room. "Hey, dad. Why is this out?"

"When was the last time you saw it?" My dad countered. I paused, thinking for a minute as I run my hand along the top of the chair "it must have been when Lucas came to ask for my blessing to propose to Riley. It's been in Riley's old room since then"

"I forgot that you made him sit in the chair." My dad remarks with a sly smile.

"Yeah… that chair has been a big thing in my relationship with Lucas. He sat in it after Texas, when we thought London was happening, after he hit rock bottom in college and then when he asked me if he could marry my sister. Looking back now, every time he sat in that little chair, it was a sign that he respected me as her brother. That our relationship was important too."

"Your relationship with him is very important. What did he tell you on their wedding day?"

"He thanked me for taking such good care of Riley and that he wasn't replacing me in the role of her protector… rather adding to it. That while he thinks of me as his brother too, he knows that Riley will always come first." I got quiet as I got lost in the memories. "I have to say, she sure picked a good one. Didn't she dad?"

My dad looked around the room and reluctantly agreed. "She sure did Bubba"

"You never answered my question. Why is out here?"

My dad placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me into the chair.

"Have a seat." I tried to stand but dad pushed me back down. "Trust me son, you are going to want to be seated for this"

I nodded my head and stopped trying to stand. It was just easier to let him do his thing.

"Let's do this!" Dad yelled.

I was stunned to see Riley and Lucas walk out of the hallway…followed by my mom.

"Ri? Lucas? What's going on? Why are you here?" I demanded and tried to get up but my dad is still holding me down.

"Hey, Aug" Riley leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

Lucas knelt in front of the chair- "Hey bro" he greeted me as he gave me a hug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but why are you here in NY!?"

Riley stands next to Lucas who reaches up to grab her hand… Their eyes meet and Riley nods her head.

I watched them like a hawk and was determined to find out what was going on.

"Auggie…" Lucas started but I cut him off quick

"What's wrong? Are you guys sick? Do you need money? I don't have much but I've got a kidney I don't need…" I rambled in a panic.

Lucas smiles "Calm down Aug. it's good news… I promise." Lucas waited for me to take a deep breath and calm down. "Better now? Ok… we are here because you said something to me a few years ago and it stayed with me"

"Me? What was it?"

"You said you were going to be the coolest uncle in the world. Even cooler than Josh."

"Oh yeah… I remember that" I murmured but was still confused.

After a moment or two of silence, Lucas tried again "Remember when I asked for…"

My dad interrupts "For the love of all things Rucas! They are expecting! There's a bun in her oven! She's prego! You're going to be an uncle in 6 months!"

I jumped out of the chair and gathered Lucas and Riley into a hug, as tears streamed down my face.

"Why are you crying Bubba?" my dad asked

"These are mixed tears dad, I'm beyond happy for these two but I'm sad for me because I didn't get to see you clutch your chest in agony when you found out that your baby is having a baby. Which means that they have gotten very, very close…" I trailed off sniffling.

My dad grabbed his chest "I didn't even think of that! Riley! My baby! Defiled by some two-bit cowboy! Oh, the horror!"

"Settle down Matthews. We love this two-bit cowboy." My mom replied with a sardonic smile.

Lucas and Riley joined in the laughter. Chaos ensued when I asked my dad if he needed me to explain how babies are made. As I chased my dad around the room (the latter covering his ears and screeching No!), Lucas wrapped Riley in his embrace, leaned his head against hers "did I know how crazy this family was before we got married?"

"Yes, yes you did. You know you're stuck with us now" Riley answered as she stood up on her toes to give her husband a kiss.

"That's right Friar! You're stuck! No backsies! She's your problem now!" I cracked as I gave my sister a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Ri. All of your dreams are coming true." I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Aug. He's making them come true as fast as he can. Thanks for making sure he knew that you were watching. I may need to borrow that chair someday."

"Can you believe your mom asked to borrow "The Chair"? She couldn't believe it when I said no. Actually, I said a lot more than no but as a good uncle, I can't repeat what I said." Auggie pauses and remembers how annoyed he was that she would ask. "It was ummm… colorful to say the least. Borrow the chair? Not happening. You can't just lend out things like that. The Chair comes with a lot of responsibility.  
Rucas will always have the subway…the library… the beach (geez these two and their symbolic places) but Augcas will always have "The Chair"". Auggie shakes his head in disbelief. The boys both chuckle and Michaels adds "Only mom"

" _And that's the story of "The Chair" Jared," Logan explains as he straightens his bowtie. "Now you know how important that chair is to the Friar family." Lucas peeks around the corner and grins at the sight of his two boys standing with Jared. Listening to his sons explain the story behind "The Chair" has helped him realize that the story has come full circle. The symbol of his bond with Auggie also played an important part in the relationship between his boys and Jared._

" _Thank you for telling me the story. Your family is truly one of a kind but I already knew that." Jared replies with a smile._

" _We just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into," Michael explains as he buttons his vest._

" _Believe me I know. Between you two and Hope? I have no doubts."_

" _Then our work here is done. Just remember Jared. Emily Ann is our baby sister and will always be our priority." Logan remarks with a stoic look on his face. Lucas feels his chest puff with pride and his heart race as he is joined by his wife. He wraps her in his arms and places a kiss on her forehead. They remain silent as they listen to the rest of the conversation._

" _I know and I can appreciate that fact. The epic love stories that are Corpanga and Rucas have stood the test of time. Now it's your sister's turn to have her own love story for the ages. Your dad used to say that "when it was the right woman, walking through NYC with only one shoe on, was like walking on a cloud." I'm here to tell you that when it's the right woman? That little chair feels like a throne for the King of the World. Now if you don't mind, we need to get to the altar and wait for your sister…my life… to join me."_


End file.
